1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hairbrush cleaning devices and, more specifically, to a partially cylindrical shaped hairbrush cleaner having teeth or tines projecting radially from the structure forming an arc. The tines are made of a material suitable to resist bending, therefore slots are made extending beyond the tine base into the structural member forming flexible ribbing whereby forces applied to the distal end of the tines will cause them to conform to the cylindrically shaped brush being cleaned. The device of the present invention will remove debris such as hair, threads and lint from cylindrically shaped hairbrushes. The device can be provided with various shaped handles all having a proximal end and a distal end. The user of the device of the present invention grips the proximal end opposite the distal end coupling the projecting tines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other brush cleaning devices designed for cleaning debris from the brush. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 339,137 issued to Brookbank on Apr. 6, 1886.
Another patent was issued to Myers on Nov. 9, 1909 as U.S. Pat. No. 939,290. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 1,280,821 was issued to O""Leary on Oct. 8, 1918 and still yet another was issued on Oct. 30, 1928 to Majewski as U.S. Pat. No. 1,689,209.
Another patent was issued to True on Jun. 22, 1937 as U.S. Pat. No. 2,084,603. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 2,230,610 was issued to Solomon on Feb. 4, 1941. Another was issued to Raya on Aug. 21, 1951 as U.S. Pat. No. 2,564,721 and still yet another was issued on Oct. 21, 1958 to Jacobsen as U.S. Pat. No. 2,856,622.
Another patent was issued to Burian on Feb. 23, 1965 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,170,182. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 3,999,244 was issued to Brickley on Dec. 28, 1976. Another was issued to Garrett on Aug. 3, 1999 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,930,862 and still another to Weyhrauch on Aug. 15, 1922 as U.S. Pat. No. 1,425,923.
This invention relates to a device for cleaning brushes and combs and consists in a handle or body of suitable form provided at one end with a brush and at the opposite end with thin curved fingers of metal or equivalent material adapted to enter between the teeth of a comb or brush.
The invention relates to devices for cleaning the brushes of carpet cleaners having teeth designed, when applied to a revoluble brush, to extend radially in relation thereto so as to prevent the threads, hair, etc., from pulling off of the teeth.
The invention relates to a device adapted to be used in cleaning the teeth of toilet combs.
This invention relates to a brush cleaner from which the removed dirt and hairs may be readily discharged.
The present invention relates to improvements in comb cleaners that remove from the roots of combs teeth foreign matter and other impurities.
This invention is a comb cleaner with a spiral brush on a rotatable shaft sustained in spaced depending bearings of a supporting handle.
This invention relates to cleaning devices adapted for the use in cleaning various types of brushes specially pertaining to a comb like device capable of removing hair, threads or other filamentary material from the bristles of a brush.
This invention relates to an improved paintbrush cleaning tool and more specifically to a combined cleaning comb and scraper tool particularly adapted for cleaning paint brushes.
This invention relates to brush cleaning tools of the kind having teeth which are worked through the bristles of a paintbrush.
A rake for raising and combing the pile of a rug, carpet or the like having a head and an elongated handle attached thereto. The head has a plurality of prongs arranged along an edge opposite said handle in at least two spaced, parallel rows with the individual prongs for each row arrange in alternating fashion. The head of the rack and the prongs are formed in a unitary, one piece molded construction. The cantilever, double row arrangement of the prongs allows the downward force of the prongs to be essentially equal with the first row of prongs providing a raising effect on the piles with the following rows combing the pile. The cross section of the prongs is curved in a convex-concave configuration which blends into the head to provide reinforcing and additional strength in the prongs.
The rug rack is used for removing dead and unwanted hairs from a pile of a floor covering, such as either a rug or a carpet. The rug rake includes an elongated handle and rake head. The handle has a proximal end and a distal end. A person grips the proximal end of the handle. The rake head is coupled to the distal end of the handle. The rack head includes a rectangularly shaped steel support plate and a rectangularly shape matrix of a plurality of tin plated wire bristles. Each tin plated wire bristle has a distal end and is bent at the distal end thereof.
The invention relates to improvements in brush cleaners for use primarily in cleaning rotary brushes such as are used in carpet sweepers, vacuum cleaners and the like and the object of the invention is to produce a cleaner which may be cheaply manufactured, efficient and capable of use by anyone.
While these brush cleaning devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described. The present invention is a partially cylindrical shaped hairbrush cleaner having teeth or tines projecting radially from the structure forming an arc. The tines are made of a material suitable to resist bending, therefore slots are made extending beyond the tine base into the structural member forming flexible members whereby forces applied to the distal end of the tines will cause them to conform to the cylindrically shaped brush being cleaned. The device of the present invention will remove debris such as hair and lint from cylindrically shaped hairbrushes. The device can be provided with various shaped handles as shown within the provided art of the present invention.
The present invention discloses a partially cylindrical shaped hairbrush cleaner having teeth or tines projecting longitudinally from the structure forming an arc and a gripping handle. The tines are made of a material suitable to resist bending, therefore, slots are made extending beyond the tine base into the structural member forming flexible ribbing whereby forces applied to the distal end of the tines will cause them to conform to the cylindrically shaped brush being cleaned. The present invention will remove debris such as hair, threads and line from cylindrically shaped hairbrushes. The device can be provided with various shaped handles.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a partially cylindrically shaped hairbrush cleaner.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a partially cylindrically shaped hairbrush cleaner having teeth or tines projecting radially from the structure forming an arc.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a partially cylindrically shaped hair brush cleaner having tines that are made of a suitable material to resist bending.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a partially cylindrically shaped hair brush cleaner having tines that are made of a material suitable to resist bending, therefore slots are made extending beyond the tine base into the structural member forming flexible ribbing.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a partially cylindrically shaped hair brush cleaner having flexible ribbing whereby forces applied to the distal end of the tines will cause them to conform to the cylindrically shaped brush being cleaned.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by providing a partially cylindrically shaped hair brush cleaner having teeth or tines projecting radially from the structure forming an arc. The tines are made of a material suitable to resist bending, therefore slots are made extending beyond the tine base into the structural member forming flexible ribbing whereby forces applied to the distal end of the tines will cause them to conform to the cylindrically shaped brush being cleaned. The device of the present invention will remove debris such as hair and lint from cylindrically shaped hairbrushes. The device can be provided with various shaped handles as shown within the provided art of the present invention.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages will appear from the description to follow. In the description reference is made to the accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof and in which is shown by way of illustration specific embodiments in which the invention may be practiced. These embodiments will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention. In the accompanying drawings, like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the several views.
The following detailed description is, therefore, not to be taken in a limiting sense, and the scope of the present invention is best defined by the appended claims.